


dolce

by glukumalon



Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Other characters show up for a second or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glukumalon/pseuds/glukumalon
Summary: With a promise made on impulse, Lysithea finds herself woefully unprepared for a day of baking with her longtime ... friend. Not a crush, definitely not.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	dolce

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Edelys week; Modern AU.

In a moment of weakness, Lysithea admitted that she baked. 

It astounds her as much as it scares her, how easily it happened. Usually, she’s much more reserved with volunteering personal information, but... with a soft smile and no trace of insincerity in her voice, Edelgard called the cakes she offered delicious.

“I... I baked it myself!” she blurted, the warmth in her face feeling much more intense than what seeped through the shaking teacup in her hands.

“Oh? Really? I wouldn’t have thought.” Despite such a remark normally annoying her, it felt… genuine, not at all snide, coming from Edelgard. Just a small expression of surprise. After another bite, she gave a small sigh of satisfaction. “I haven’t tasted castella this good before, and I certainly haven’t tried chocolate castella. You did really well with this.”

Warring embarrassment and pride took over all her thoughts. It was only when Edelgard gave her a concerned look that she realized that she was gawking, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out as if she’s a crimson-faced fish.

“...Really?” was all that she could manage, after all that. Lysithea wanted to hit herself. Her voice came out so meekly it could barely be heard. It was a wonder that Edelgard even heard her, if the way she nodded in response as an indication.

“Really. I admit, I really do admire that you manage to find time to bake, with how I always find you studying,” Edelgard said with a small smile, almost sheepish. “Honestly, I haven’t learned how to cook at all, much more baking… Even if I’ve been thinking of learning cooking, I haven’t had any time, between student council work and projects.”

“Oh…? I just find time, um. I suppose I don’t really have any… student council work, I have more free time. I’ve been learning since high school.” Her voice still sounds frustratingly meek, so she forcefully clears her throat. “It’s actually manageable once you’ve learned the basics, I’m sure that even I could teach you, maybe?”

Single-handedly, her impulse brought her to this situation.

With the way Edelgard’s entire expression lit up, the way she held Lysithea’s hand as she thanked her, her brain completely gave up on her. It was all that she could manage to nod and agree as Edelgard set a date where both of them were free so she could free up her dorming house’s kitchen.

And now, on the fateful day, it’s thirty minutes until the time they agreed to meet up and she still hasn’t decided on what to wear. Would she look too childish on this outfit? Maybe she should call Hilda over for her opinion, after all… or maybe not. She can already hear Hilda’s hooting. _Perish the thought_. She looks over herself in the mirror.

Is wearing jewelry for once too much? She fiddles with the pendant around her neck, a present given to her by her parents. It might be small enough to be fine, the outfit felt too plain without it. A simple off white blouse and a floral skirt, a beige cardigan. Maybe she should change her skirt out, after all…? Maybe it’s too showy. Or too childish? Should she just take the cardigan off? They will be baking, and it might get caught on her sleeves...

Oh, _whatever_. Before she can second think more of it, she decides to spray on some perfume and stuff it in her bag. If she delays for longer, she’ll keep Edelgard waiting – and she doesn’t want to give her a bad impression.

After a glance at her phone and seeing no texts from Edelgard just yet, she puts it in along with the rest of her things then makes her way out of the room. The normally boisterous rooms were quiet, all the noise coming from downstairs.

Great. In her preoccupation, she definitely missed them calling for everyone to go downstairs for either food or games. All she could hope for is that they’re too focused on whatever they’re doing to ignore her.

As she passes by, she sees everyone huddled in front of the TV. Caspar struggles to push Hilda off the stage, Leonie and Claude seemingly already defeated. Lysithea tries to make her steps as quiet as possible, but…

“Oh? What’s that? Where are you going, Lysithea?”

She almost screams. Claude, sounding incredibly pleased with himself, keeps going. “Aw, look at you, dressed to the nines! What, are you going on a date?”

“What?! Lysithea, going on a date?!” Hilda voices what seemed everyone else was thinking, finally taking Caspar’s final life on-screen before whirling around to face her.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Lysithea froze in place. “Oh… uh, no! No, seriously. No. I’m...”

“Going on a date?! You’re so grown up now!” Leonie cries.

“Stop that! I’m not! My clothes aren’t even fancy. I’m only meeting up with Edelgard to teach her how to bake!” She could feel her whole face burn up as she vehemently denied their claims.

Caspar, that damned bastard, begins laughing. “Oh, huh! So that’s why she’s so insistent on making sure nobody goes in the kitchen! You’re going to be having a cute little date with your little cr–”

“Not a date!” Lysithea screams. “I do not have a crush on her, I’m not going on a date with her, so shut up!”

“Nobody mentioned anything about crushes yet,” Claude interjects. He sounds too smug for Lysithea’s liking. “Just admit your longtime crush on Edelgard already.”

At this point, the only thing she could do is scream as she runs out of the house and slams the door behind her.

She hears them explode into laughter behind her as she buries her red face in her bag. They were treating her like a kid again! All of them! Her nerves are set aflame from embarrassment. Her face is beginning to feel weird, but she’s already going to run late as is. If she sits there to scream into her hands as a small part of her desires, she really will end up being late.

So, with a sharp exhale, she makes her way to Edelgard’s boarding house.

* * *

“Lysithea. Good afternoon. Ah, here, come right in.”

The warm smile she’s welcomed with just undid any damage control she did with her mental state of mind. Her black knitted turtleneck and red high waist skirt wasn’t anything she hasn’t worn yet, but Lysithea finds herself incredibly conscious of Edelgard like this. To think that they’ll be all alone, together, for so long... “Did I keep you waiting?”

“Oh, not at all. It’s fine, I just got the kitchen ready. I got all the ingredients from the recipe you sent me.” Lysithea has only been to this boarding house a few times, but it was as clean as ever as compared to hers. The only other person that reacted to her presence was Dorothea, who looked up from her phone to give her a wave, which she tentatively returned.

“...It’s much quieter here, compared to my place,” Lysithea comments. Edelgard gives a small chuckle, turning back at her with a glance.

“Well, you’re living with Claude and the rest. I can imagine. Did they give you a hard time?”

She groans. “They wouldn’t leave me alone. They kept teasing me.”

“Oh? That’s awfully rude of them.” Edelgard turns to the kitchen, opening the lights. Truly enough, all the ingredients she asked for were there, already ready… down to the measuring, everything separated in little bowls. The air conditioning was already on, the utensils already out and ready. Lysithea blinks in surprise.

“It… is, but, oh, wow… You really did prepare everything.” She can’t help but gawk a little. She always knew Edelgard to be competent, but to have the foresight to actually measure everything out already went beyond.

Edelgard gives her a small, sheepish smile. “It’s the least I could do. You’ll be doing the most work here, anyway, wouldn’t you?” She hands Lysithea an apron. “The air conditioning is on, but feel free to take off your cardigan if you find it too hot. I can always adjust it, too, if you’d like that instead?”

“...Oh, um. Can you? It’s just kind of hot in here.” Lysithea finds herself watching Edelgard tie her own apron rather than putting on hers. If Edelgard noticed her staring, she didn’t give an indication; she only gives a nod as she reaches for the remote to put the temperature lower.

She quickly breaks her gaze away when she realizes she’s still staring to hurriedly put on her own apron. Her fingers feel too cold, too clumsy as she messes with the ribbons. Edelgard turns to give her another look of concern. “Do you need any help…?”

The thought of that just makes her face redder, so she squeaked out a quick denial and a furious shake of her head as she forced a simple ribbon that she pulled on too tight. “No, no! I’m good! No need!”

Edelgard only chuckles, which just embarrasses her further. Stupid Claude, stupid Caspar. The word “date” and “crush” keeps coming to the forefront of her mind. She almost wants to hide her face in her hands, yet again, but screaming into nothingness is bad manners, in front of someone else. Instead, she clears her throat, intending to distract herself.

“...Yes. Chocolate castellas. Let’s focus on this now. Please.”

At least, with throwing herself into a distraction, she might just forget about that.

* * *

Edelgard is a fantastic student in the classroom, so it’s no wonder that she’s also fantastic on the upkeep with anything else. She admits to have watched videos in advance; if not for her hesitation for some tricks that Lysithea does to make work go faster, she did everything almost perfectly.

As the cake sits in the oven, Edelgard brews them both tea.

“Lysithea?” Lysithea looks up from her phone. Edelgard is already beginning to tidy up; their tea set was already ready, most likely just steeping. “If I may continue the conversation from earlier… Was Caspar giving you trouble? He was visiting, was he not?”

“Ugh. Yes. Well, he wasn’t the only issue, but he was part of it.”

Edelgard shakes her head with a sigh. “Oh, I wish he would just behave himself. What were they teasing you about, in any case?”

“Nothing very much. Just small jokes about how I’m going on a – ah!” she gasps and cuts herself off by biting the inside of her cheek rather suddenly. Oh, no. No no. She feels her whole face burn, even her ears starting to turn red. This was _not_ happening. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing, actually! Forget I said anything!”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.” And now, even Edelgard takes on a teasing tone.

“It is absolutely nothing. Forget about it.” She sees Edelgard open her mouth. “Don’t.” Edelgard’s clear, ringing laughter plucks directly at her heart strings.

“I didn’t even say anything yet,” Edelgard says, the mirth still in her voice. “What was that? Something about how you’re going on a…?”

“Nothing!” She hates the pitch her voice has taken, but she can’t get herself to calm down enough to control it anymore. Her blush is impossible to hide by now. Oh, she’s definitely caught.

She hates herself and her big mouth.

At the very least, Edelgard laughter gave way to a small smile. “Well, Lysithea. I’ll have to be honest.” She leans forward, her hand reaching across the table to settle on Lysithea’s. Her breath caught in her chest, herself a simple butterfly in Edelgard’s web.

“If you want to make it an actual date, we can take it that way.”


End file.
